daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Thalya Lavellan
Exiled from her clan for wicked things she did unknowingly, Thalya's chance at redemption lies at the Conclave. From one turmoil to another, she is put in a position that might let her redeem herself after all. Overview Physical Appearance Thalya has an unusually heavy build for an elf, her shape bearing the weight of various crafting tools and materials she carried over the years. Her face, adorned with June's vallaslin, is angular but with soft features, her eyes adding to the warmth with their amber tone. She tends to shave most of her ashen hair on the sides of her head, keeping the top long and wearing it in a loose bun. When it's down, the tips go slightly below her waist. Personality With her calm demeanor and gentle approach to things, Thalya is amiable and might seem almost diffident for some. Only after knowing her for some time one can learn her fiery and inquisitive side, with her hunger for knowledge often leading her into trouble. 'Talents and Skills' As a former craftsman of clan Lavellan, Thalya is skilled in leather and wood work, as well as other small crafts, both for convenience and flair. She's well read and knowledgeable, her strongest domain being fauna and flora, as well as history and art. Biography History Thalya was born during thinner years of clan Lavellan, in the year where the winter was long and the droughts were wearisome. Daughter of the master craftsman Ravell and the halla keeper Marani, her main task as a child was to fetch materials for his father, often on a halla's back. Much of her days she spent just watching her parents work, learning both skills at a time. Her magical abilities manifested without much flair; one day when Thalya was tending to her saddle, Ravell noticed her reaching for the tools absentmindedly, and saw the things float up to meet the palm of her hand mid way. Not long after that, she started her training with the Keeper and her First, finding herself miss the days when she could spend more time polishing her workmanship. Years passed and the clan flourished with the trade routes open to humans, bringing curious things not before common among the elves. Thalya was most interested in books - particularly those about the history of human empires and noble bloodlines, which were a stark change from the previous tomes she read about the Evanuris and elvhen traditions. All the time she didn't spend training her magic, she devoted to shifting through parchment. Choices *Denies being chosen by Andraste *Declares for the Inquisitor *Templars recruited *Grey Wardens allied * * * * * Currently Relationships 'Blackwall' 'Cassandra Pentaghast' 'Cole' 'Cullen Rutherford' 'Dorian Pavus' 'Josephine Montilyet' 'Leliana' 'Sera' 'Solas' 'The Iron Bull' 'Varric Tethras' 'Vivienne de Fer' Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, ' ScreenshotWin32 0488 Final.png|Deciding on the Templars' fate at Therinfal Redoubt ScreenshotWin32_0495_Final.png|In battlemage armor ScreenshotWin32_0538_Final.png|At the Shrine of Dumat ScreenshotWin32_0570_Final.png|In Adamant Fortress ScreenshotWin32_0511_Final.png|At the camp after the attack on Haven ScreenshotWin32_0545_Final.png|In Skyhold '